


don’t dull the sparkle in your eyes

by Glove23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheese Fondue, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Pov, Romance, just the cheesiest thing ever, soft, surprise, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Sirius and Remus both have a surprise planned for each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	don’t dull the sparkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> hi hello this is for Rie bc of that last chapter of Your Makers Meet (Figuratively) and the up coming one, so I’m sorry but here’s some cute fluffy cheese for u

* * *

The halls were cold, the winter chill setting in. Sirius pulled his cloak tighter around himself, hurrying to the Great Hall. He knew he needed to get there before a certain someone, but he was worried. What if he didn’t have time to set it up?

Practically sprinting down the Grand Staircase, he skidded to a stop in the doorway to the Great Hall.

And there, sitting and eating at the Gryffindor table, was Remus Lupin. 

Sirius deflated. He considered just leaving and setting it up somewhere else, but Remus caught his eye and smiled.

Sirius walked into the Great Hall and plopped himself down next to Remus. 

“Hey, how’s it goin’?” Sirius said nonchalantly, absent-mindedly piling food onto his plate. 

“Good morning.” Remus said brightly.

Sirius frowned. “You’re a lot more chipper than usual, what did you do, bed a bird?” 

Remus grinned slyly. “What you don’t know won’t hurt you, Padfoot.”

His stomach plummeted. Did Remus just imply-

“Oi, Moony, Padfoot, get over here.”

They both looked up and saw James and Peter standing in the entryway, beckoning them. Sirius shoved a sausage wrapped in a pancake in his mouth and stood, Remus following. As they approached the other two, a commotion at the Head Table made them look up.

Old Professor Slughorn was choking on his breakfast, and Professor McGonagall was attempting to help him, but it didn’t seem to be going too well. She helped him up and bustled him off toward the Hospital Wing. Sirius looked at James, who looked slightly too smug for someone who just watched one of his professors have a choking fit.

“Oh no, Prongs, what did you do?” Remus groaned and leaned his head back. Sirius eyed the line of his throat out of the corner of his eye, trying not to seem obvious. James cleared his throat, and Sirius snapped his attention to him, a light blush adorning his cheeks. 

James gave him a knowing look, but continued. “I did not do anything, least of all my potions assignment.” He grinned. “C’mon, there’s something out by the lake that I was to show you guys.” 

“We couldn’t have done this during our free period?” Peter asked, but was promptly shushed. 

“Just come on.” James insisted, pushing open the heavy front doors. He led them to the other side of the Black Lake, taking his sweet time. Sirius shivered, cold despite his cloak. Remus glanced at him, concerned, but Sirius didn’t notice. 

At least, he didn’t notice until Remus pulled off his own scarf and wrapped it around Sirius’ neck. When Sirius looked up, surprised, Remus just shrugged and said, “I run warm anyways.” He grinned. “Werewolf.”

Sirius stared at him for a moment longer, studying the lines of Remus’ face. Tracing the scars with his eyes and just…

Falling more in love by the second. 

“Thanks, Moony.” 

*

James led them through a clump of weeds, holding them aside for the others to pass through. As he did, he looked at Remus and Sirius who were walking suspiciously close together. 

He smirked. 

What a pair of clueless idiots.

And that was coming from him.

*

Peter wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. James didn’t really explain it well in his excitement, and he wasn’t saying anything in front of Sirius and Remus. 

The latter two were acting really odd though. Peter snuck a glance at them and noticed Remus’ scarf around Sirius’ neck. 

He was so confused.

*

The lake shined in the mid-afternoon light, and the wind rustled the grass around them. There was a chill in the air, but Remus barely felt it. He was warm enough with the thought of what he was about to do. 

He’d been planning with James for a while to get this together, and he just knew that they were going to pull it off.

He couldn’t wait to see Sirius’ face when he realized what was happening. 

They moved through the last patch of tall grass, and their destination laid in front of them.

A small clearing filled with softly swaying flowers, arranged to spell out seven very important words.

_ Sirius, Will You Go Out With Me? _

The four of them just stood at the edge of the clearing, with two of them looking out at the flowers, and the other two looking back at Sirius.

Peter was slowly mouthing the words, while Sirius was just standing there, shell shocked.

James was looking at him smirking, while Remus was anxious.

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

Finally, Sirius shifted his gaze to Remus, his eyes alight. A smile slowly overtook his face.

“Did you know, I was planning on asking you the same thing at breakfast this morning, only you got there before I did so I couldn’t set up.” Sirius grinned, moving closer.

Remus’ anxiety melted away and he grinned right back. “So is that a yes?” 

Sirius held his arms out, looking to Remus for the go-ahead, and when he got it, wrapped his arms around him. “Of course it’s a yes, you silly wolf.” He pulled back and not so subtly waved his hand at James and Peter to turn away. Remus laughed.

“Can I kiss you, Moony?”

He grinned.

“I’d love nothing more.”

* * *


End file.
